


Imagine Wakandan public broadcasting.

by TRCunning



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Wakanda (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 22:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16921614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRCunning/pseuds/TRCunning
Summary: originally posted to Tumblr: June 06 2016head canon with minor plot from before the movie's release





	Imagine Wakandan public broadcasting.

Imagine Wakandan public broadcasting. It’s the envy of the world; PBS, NPR & the BBC wish for a tenth the kind of funding and support Wakanda Royal Media is given.

Their first official mandate from King Azzuni was to, “show me my flaws, allow me to correct them.” - Daniel Schorr would be quoted as calling that the dream of every journalist to ever cover politics.

Not that the news is all they offer the citizens of Wakanda. Their arts and entertainment are wonderfully developed. Their music programs are wonderfully curated with songs from across the nation (and the globe). Their comedies are quoted and laughed over across the country. Their dramas keep watchers wringing their hands and hushing their children. Their childrens programming is educational but never stuffy.

The childrens programs were always one of King T’Chaka’s pet projects. When T’Challa was born he made a point of checking to see if his childhood favorite was still airing. But, of course, how could the children every tire of Mighty Beshenga’s Adventures?

T’Chaka also began a new tradition of reading and answering one child’s question every month. Sometimes the question would be read live at the palace, sometimes prerecorded. In one memorable instance the King would surprise the child (and his mother) to answer the question, “Would you come to dinner at my house? You can sit next to my chair.”

T’Challa’s first “Questions for the King” would begin with a rocky start when the question selected was, “When is King T’Chaka coming back?”

“My father can not come back. He has moved past us, on to the next place. We will miss him and we will be sad but not forever. We will live here and now, we will be happy because it would make him happy. We will smile and dance and laugh because it would make him smile. And when it is time to see him again, we will have so many new stories to tell him.”


End file.
